


Surprise, Surprise

by space_in_between



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sexual Content, What Was I Thinking?, that's it that's the fic, there are tags for your internal monologue???, this is a blowjob fic, yanjun is confused, zhangjing is.... surprising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15344073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_in_between/pseuds/space_in_between
Summary: Yanjun stares at his phone in horror when Zhangjing’s name pops up on his screen with a message that says:Ooo nice. You want me to suck it off?Yanjun almost throws his phone away.(Alternatively: Yanjun accidentally sends a picture of his dick to Zhangjing.)





	Surprise, Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> (oh my god i'm embarrassed)
> 
> first of all, hi! i changed my username from junqhan to space_in_between, and the first thing i post after i changed my username is porn. isn't that Great. second, it's been a while since i wrote smut so here i am, i'm not completely sure about that part itself but i'm happy with how this turns out, and that's all that matters. lol
> 
> (i'll still put the warning of bad written smut here,, just in case)
> 
> enough rambling, enjoy! <3

Yanjun is bored.

The meeting is taking forever—people from the company are practically talking only to their managers and not them, and the discussion goes on with three different topics already, in which Yanjun fails to recall any of them. Well, their managers will have to explain it all over when they are taking the group to their schedule anyway, so it doesn’t matter if he listens to it or not.

Yanjun looks around to see that Zhangjing and Xukun remain as the only two who have their eyes and ears in this very one sided conversation. Half of Nine Percent are busy with their phones; Linong and Chengcheng are definitely playing games, Justin cleverly sneaks his earphones inside his hoodie, air-drumming with his fingers and Yanjun is amazed that everyone _still_ pays him no attention just like he gives none to them, although his chair has been squeaking every time he rocks his body too hard to follow whatever music playing on his ears.

Zhengting is typing something on his phone, he looks up in time when Yanjun’s eyes are on him and he smirks, wiggling an eyebrow. Yanjun snorts and continues his observation.

Linkai is peeking on Chengcheng’s phone screen, he was not there the last time Yanjun checked, but now he’s sitting far too close to Chengcheng and he seems to be busy giving him advices to win—and Chengcheng does—against Linong, apparently, judging from how he’s now sulking silently on his seat across Chengcheng’s. It’s hilarious, Yanjun has to bite his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

Ziyi is also typing something on his phone, he looks up to meet Zhengting’s eyes and they both turn to look at Yanjun. Zhengting presses his lips together in an impatient manner, gesturing to his phone with his eyes. Yanjun gives him a _huh?_ look because he clearly doesn’t get the message, and he sees Zhengting rolls his eyes. Ziyi chuckles and types something again on his phone. Two seconds later, Yanjun’s phone vibrates inside his jeans pocket.

The vibrates don’t stop afterward, and Yanjun now realises that either Zhengting or Ziyi is spamming his phone. Most likely Zhengting.

He fishes his phone out of his pocket, seeing 12 new messages from Zhengting and 2 new messages from Ziyi.

 

> **Ziyi**  
>  You’re having the group notifications on mute, aren’t you?
> 
> **Ziyi**  
>  Check the group chat. Zhengting is pissed off.
> 
> **Zhengting**  
>  !!!!! OPEN YOUR DAMN PHONE DO YOU WANT ME TO DO IT MYSELF
> 
> **Zhengting**  
>  Lin Yanjun you ugly ass, check the group now!
> 
> **Zhengting**  
>  Check the group check check check!
> 
> **Zhengting**  
>  Jun
> 
> **Zhengting**  
>  Yan
> 
> **Zhengting**  
>  Lin

 

Yanjun grimaces, he doesn’t go through all Zhengting’s messages because he knows the rest of them are just Zhengting’s noisy nagging. He slides his finger on the most recent message from Ziyi, quickly typing a reply.

_Yeah, the group is noisy as hell. Don’t you all have anything better to do than looking at your phone every damn time?_

Yanjun hits send, and from across the table he sees Ziyi’s expression change.

 

> **Ziyi**  
>  That’s a lot coming from someone who has nothing to do than wanting to fuck his group mate but he isn’t even sure if the group mate is into guys or not.

 

Yanjun blinks in disbelief at that, and furiously types a reply: _That personal attack was uncalled for!_

But before he can send it to him, his phone flashes another notification from Ziyi.

 

> **Ziyi**  
>  Open the group chat, you coward. It’s your turn. Don’t even think of running away.

 

His turn? His turn for what? Yanjun doesn’t recall he has any promise to keep with people in that satanic group chat—Qin Fen and everyone else is going to murder him when they find out that’s how Yanjun refers to them—but where’s the lie, though. This group contains of sexually deprived people who have nowhere else to express their hidden desire and Yanjun has to sadly admit he’s one of them.

Still, he opens the chat, ignores 120 unread messages from various people, and goes straight to the latest messages instead.

Zhengting and Ziyi has been mentioning his name for a few times now, saying that it’s Yanjun’s turn because everyone else has done it.

Fuck, Yanjun remembers now.

It’s one of Qin Fen’s crazy suggestion—aside from being the initiator of this suggestive movement, Qin Fen unsurprisingly has the most weird ideas to share within this circle—sharing a dick pic. That old man reasons that if they’re not brave enough to do that, they deserve to stay single forever. To Yanjun’s surprise, everyone buys his word—everyone but him.

And today is his doomsday because he’s the only one who hasn’t conquered Qin Fen’s challenge, making all the group members wait in anticipation and act like they _are_ saving the best treat for last. _That’s_ actually even worse.

He sighs, watching his phone beep as it displays Qin Fen’s reply to Zhengting and Ziyi’s message.

 

> **Old Qin**  
>  If he can’t take the damn pic by himself, tell him to ask Zhangjing to do it for him

 

Yanjun snorts loudly and the sudden noise makes everything happening around him pause momentarily. He stands up and abruptly apologise for the intrusion, shoving his phone back to his jeans pocket with a huff.

“I’m going to the restroom,” he says to Xukun. The leader nods at him, paying his attention back to the meeting. Xukun has incredible attention span, he mentally takes note as he excuses himself. Yanjun catches a glimpse of Ziyi and Zhengting smirking at his direction, and he has to force himself not to give them a middle finger.

 

The restroom is empty when Yanjun enters, bright white walls staring at him and it makes him nervous for some reason. He can’t believe he really surrenders to Qin Fen’s stupid challenge, but the price he has to pay in return of ignoring this stupid issue is way too high. Asking Zhangjing, the person Yanjun thinks about every night and day, to take a picture of his dick? While Yanjun dreams of fucking Zhangjing sometimes nice and slow, sometimes fast and rough? No _fucking_ way.

He chooses the farthest stall and sighs loudly after locking the door. He isn’t sure how to do this himself—should he take it while sitting or standing? Are they talking about erected dick or just dick in general? But limp dicks aren’t attractive and Yanjun can’t _not_ be attractive because it hurts his pride.

Does this mean he has to jerk off before taking a picture of his erection for that fucking useless group?

This is so fucking ridiculous, Yanjun mutters under his breath as he reaches down to undo the button of his jeans, pushing them down to his knees in one go. He stares at his boxers, wondering if he really has to go through something so irrational just to please those perverted old men.

Well, Yanjun can’t predict what Qin Fen is going to do next so he better finishes this as soon as possible so he can curse him with all of his might later.

He pushes down his boxers, taking his cock on his hand. It’s been a while since Yanjun touches himself and the sensation is strangely familiar—his hand is cold from sitting under the air conditioner for too long, and it feels good and right already.

He pumps his dick, blood start rushing south to the source of pleasure and it doesn’t take long until Yanjun is half hard.

“This should be okay,” Yanjun carefully reaches out for his phone and swipes the screen to open the camera, biting the hem of the shirt to take a good view of his standing cock. He snaps it quickly, panicking because of the loud sound of the camera, but is relieved knowing that he’s still alone in that place.

His phone vibrates once again and Yanjun sends the picture hastily after gives it a caption: _‘Here, enjoy!’_ and he hopes they will get his sarcasm.

“What the fuck are they being so impatient for?” he grunts, pulling his boxers and jeans up and unlocking the door.

Then, Yanjun waits. Ten seconds, twenty seconds, his phone doesn’t buzz and it’s clearly suspicious because there’s no way those people die after seeing his dick. He fishes out his phone again, opens the application and his eyes are about to jump out of their sockets when Yanjun realises what kind of calamity he has made.

He didn’t send the picture to the group; he sent it to Zhangjing instead. Zhangjing, You Zhangjing. _His_ Zhangjing.

Yanjun has never wanted to die as aggressively as he does now.

He taps on Zhangjing’s chat, apparently being the latest chat because he sent Yanjun a message and the group moves down under his name, second on the list. Yanjun groans in despair.

 

> **Zhangjing**  
>  Hey, Yanjun. You okay? You’ve been disappearing for long, where are you now?
> 
>  
> 
> [IMG_1024]  
>  Here, enjoy!

 

Yanjun stares at his phone in horror when Zhangjing’s name pops up on his screen with a message that says: _Ooo nice. You want me to suck it off?_

Yanjun almost throws his phone away.

 

-

 

  
Yanjun has never, never even in his wildest dream, ever thought that his carelessness would bring him into this situation; even more so it’s with Zhangjing.

Okay, scratch that. He has thought about this, maybe once or twice and of course it’s with Zhangjing (like Yanjun could ever think about anyone else besides him for… private matters), but _not_ in this scenario.

Zhangjing is standing in front of him, arms crossed on his chest. He’s looking at Yanjun in unreadable expression—he looks amused, but not really. At least he doesn’t look angry.

They’re back at the very same stall Yanjun came out from, and Yanjun has no idea how on earth this is even happening.

“I didn’t say you should come here,” Yanjun tells him nervously.

“You literally replied to my text asking me if I wanted to or not. This is my answer.” Zhangjing says easily, unfolding his arms to lock on the door. “Aren’t you going to say anything to me?”

Yanjun scratches the back of his neck, “I can explain.”

Zhangjing nods, crossing his arms again and shifting his weight on one leg. “Then do so.”

“It was accidental, I swear.” Yanjun’s eyes trail behind Zhangjing’s head as if the white tiles behind Zhangjing are far more interesting than looking at his object of fantasy standing right in front of him, giving him a slightly intimidating look. “I didn’t mean to send it to you, I didn’t see your text coming.”

Zhangjing hums, “Were you going to send it to someone else, then?”

Yanjun gulps. “Technically, uh, yes.”

Zhangjing takes a step ahead, Yanjun’s body is now trapped between him and the wall in this minimum space and Yanjun already feels hot even though Zhangjing isn’t doing anything yet. Yanjun feels the front of Zhangjing’s jeans are pressing against his half hard erection and he almost _moans_ at the sudden friction.

“I didn’t know you’re that kind of person. Is it fun giving free access to people to see your dick?”

“This is not like what you think,” Yanjun breathes heavily. Zhangjing is so fucking close to him and it’s getting harder for Yanjun’s brain to function properly. “I didn’t give it to just people. They’re- uh, they’re people you know.”

A corner of Zhangjing’s lips lifted up, the answer seems to pique his interest. “Do they offer to blow you too?”

“What? No, no they don’t.”

“Good,” Zhangjing says and drops to his knees. Yanjun stops breathing for a millisecond when Zhangjing’s fingers skim through the waistband of his jeans.

He looks up at Yanjun after he’s done dealing with Yanjun’s jeans’ button and zipper. “Verbal consent,” he says. “This is not real sex but I still need to know that you’re okay with this.”

“You’re asking that only after stripping me halfway?” Yanjun rolls his eyes. “I’m okay. Are _you_ okay with this?”

Zhangjing nods, yanking Yanjun’s pants down and Yanjun swears he sees Zhangjing smirk when he’s facing Yanjun’s bulge. Oh my _god_.

“Tell me more about it,” Zhangjing whispers, hot breaths hitting Yanjun’s groin when he peppering light kisses on Yanjun’s clothed erection. “You said I knew those people? Who are they?”

Yanjun inhales deeply, feeling more blood now rushing to the very specific part of his lower half and he slowly gets hard at the sight of Zhangjing on his knees, the only barrier between him and his twitching cock is thin material of his boxers. He watches Zhangjing mouths on his bulge and starts licking and Yanjun almost loses his mind.

Almost, because Yanjun is not a fucking virgin and this is not his first blowjob. Well, it’s the first with his crush, but that doesn’t really matter.

“There’s this group chat,” Yanjun starts, eyes tightly shut when Zhangjing pulls his boxers down, freeing his cock. Yanjun breathes in relief—it only lasts less than two seconds because the next thing he knows a wet warmth is surrounding his cock and Yanjun doesn’t have to open his eyes to know it’s Zhangjing’s mouth.

Zhangjing hums, urging him to continue. Does he expect Yanjun to keep talking with him licking the head of his erection and pulling off to mouth at the underside? This fucker.

“Qin Fen started it. He invited us; me, Zhengting, Ziyi. The members are— _ah_ —the members are the guys from Idol Producer.”

Zhangjing nuzzles the side of Yanjun’s cock gently with his nose and Yanjun’s eyes fly open. Where the fuck did he learn to do something like that?

“Who else are the members of that group?”

Yanjun tries to think. It’s a hard task considering how Zhangjing keeps giving kittenish lick up and down his shaft, even taking his time to caress and fondle Yanjun’s balls and Yanjun uncontrollably jerks up to the stimulation.

Shit, he’s fully hard now; cock twitching and red and begging for Zhangjing to please, _please_ just suck him off.

“I ask you a question,” Zhangjing reminds him, one hand grabbing Yanjun’s cock and the other presses down his hipbone to prevent Yanjun from thrusting up.

“There are a lot,” Yanjun answers finally, voice caught on his throat. “Peiyao, Dinghao, Jeffrey, Yanchen, Xingjie, Ziyang and Bufan. I don’t- _fuck_ , I don’t remember the rest.”

It’s a lie, but not completely. Yanjun does remember some other names, but he just wants Zhangjing to suck him like, right at this fucking moment. Zhangjing can take a look at his phone or whatever, but it’s for later.

Zhangjing sighs and looks up at Yanjun. “That’s pretty much everyone of age,” he complains. “Should I be offended that I was not invited in said group?”

“It was not on purpose,” Yanjun says, _groans_ , because Zhangjing is licking the tip of his cock again, collecting pre-cum on his tongue and swallows it down. “You will not want to find out what we’re talking about there.”

“I wonder,” Zhangjing chuckles, the vibration makes Yanjun’s hair stand and his legs nearly give up. “But okay, if you say so.” And then Zhangjing takes Yanjun’s cock into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and _finally_ sucking him properly.

Yanjun hears a raw, guttural moan echoing inside the stall and it takes him a moment to realise the sound is coming from him. His hands messily looking for purchase but there’s nothing like that around him so he desperately puts his hands on top of Zhangjing’s head instead. He tries not to tug on Zhangjing’s hair, but it’s plainly impossible when Zhangjing bobs his head up and down, taking every inch of Yanjun eagerly, pumping the base that doesn’t fit in his small mouth.

So he does, fingers gripping tightly onto Zhangjing’s hair and he’s trying, trying not to buck up and startle Zhangjing. Zhangjing moans around him when Yanjun pulls his hair and it’s officially the hottest thing Yanjun has ever heard and seen.

This is definitely better than any of his dark fantasy, he thinks. Zhangjing with his pretty mouth stretched around him, sucking and slurping noisily. Yanjun doesn’t even care if anyone enters the restroom, honestly, that’s the last thing ever crosses his mind right now.

Zhangjing sucks him long and hard and Yanjun’s body jerks forward before he can control it, pushing his cock even deeper down Zhangjing’s throat, surprising both him and Zhangjing because Zhangjing’s throat muscle is constricting and it feels so, _so_ fucking good. Zhangjing’s hand on his hip slaps his thigh, wordlessly telling him to behave. “Sorry, sorry,” Yanjun leans back to the wall, panting harshly when he feels his cock twitching and throbbing inside Zhangjing’s mouth.

“I’m- I’m close, Zhangjing, _ah_ —”

Yanjun pulls Zhangjing’s hair hard to pull him off his cock because he doesn’t think coming inside Zhangjing’s mouth will be a good idea, but Zhangjing persistently stays on his spot and he’s sucking even harder, hand pumping even faster and Yanjun lets out a long raspy groan when he comes—orgasm coiling inside his stomach, head dizzy and legs trembling.

Zhangjing pulls out in time before Yanjun shoots his load inside his mouth, letting out a surprised gasp because Yanjun comes on his face instead. Yanjun stares at him wide-eyed, panicking because Zhangjing’s beautiful face is now painted with streaks of white.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” Yanjun rummages for tissues to wipe Zhangjing’s face. Zhangjing only laughs, patting Yanjun’s now limp dick and getting up on his feet.

“It’s okay, I’ll clean up myself,” he tells Yanjun. “It’s hot, though. Not bad for your first experience with me, no?”

Yanjun draws a short breath, not expecting this kind of reaction from Zhangjing. “What’s hot?”

“Coming on my face,” replies Zhangjing. He grabs some tissues and wipes his face, staring back and forth between Yanjun’s face and his dick. “Put your gun back on your pants, soldier. I’m going to open this door.”

Yanjun looks down, inhales sharply when he gets it and quickly pulls his boxers and jeans up.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Yanjun shamelessly says when he and Zhangjing are cleaning themselves up on the sink. He can’t stop thinking about Zhangjing’s red lips and how they work their magic on his dick, it’s just natural Yanjun wants more in other places of him.

Zhangjing turns his head at him, smiling. “I don’t kiss anyone after giving and receiving head,” he says. “Better luck next time, Lin Yanjun.”

 

-

 

“You owe me and Ziyi a big time,” Zhengting tells Yanjun when they’re regrouping with the others a moment later. Zhengting doesn’t look surprised when Yanjun tells him he sent the picture of his dick that everyone is fussing about to the wrong person, and that person is Zhangjing.

Yanjun raises an eyebrow, “What did you do?”

“We put a sign in front of the restroom so no one uses it, for the sake of saving everyone’s life from a traumatic experience – seeing you and Zhangjing doing dirt in our company restroom.”

Yanjun rolls his eyes. “So this is all planned? Have you also known beforehand that Zhangjing is actually an expert and only god knows how many blowjobs he’s given and received?”

Zhengting snickers. “No, of course it’s not planned. How would we know you’d send the picture to him instead of us, anyway? We’re not psychic. And about Zhangjing, that’s a surprise for me too. Who knows he’s also an expert in something else besides singing!”

“Then how in hell—”

“Because Zhangjing left to the restroom after you’re gone for abnormally long, and we knew what you’re going to do. We’re just guessing! Either you end up fucking him or not, the result won’t hurt any of us.”

Yanjun exhales loudly, can’t believe what he’s just heard. Still, he’s thankful for that, and he does feel he owe his friends something.

Yanjun’s phone vibrates inside his pocket and he pulls out his phone at the same time Zhengting does.

 

> **Old Qin**  
>  New challenge for my boys! Find out which one suits you more: crossdress? Threesome? Breath play? Bondage? Blindfold? Everything at once? Share your experience with us, please provide your answer with a pic so I know your nasty ass ain’t lying ;)

 

“Oh, this is fun.” Zhengting types a reply to Qin Fen immediately, sending him a bunch of emojis to tell him he will be happy to comply as if simple words like ‘Ok’ or ‘I’m in’ don’t actually work. Yanjun watches the other guys start replying to Qin Fen as well, everyone buys his words easily as usual.

“Are you in, Yanjun?”

Yanjun doesn’t answer, his eyes circling the room and they stop at Zhangjing. He’s currently talking and laughing with Linong and Justin on the other side of the room. Zhangjing catches his gaze and smiles at Yanjun before looking away to talk with the younger members again.

He feels his stomach churn with brand new curiosity and excitement.

“Sure, I’m in.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i always liked the idea of the innocent ones acting completely out of character and surprising their other half /smirks/
> 
> find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/minseoqt)!


End file.
